This invention relates to a shoe, especially sport or leisure shoe, with an upper that is at least partially formed of an elastically flexible material which extends, on both sides, at least up to the ankle (3/4 height), and especially those where the upper covers or rises upwardly above the ankle (high top), with an instep cover that is movable like a tongue, or forms at least part of the tongue, and with a central rotary closure coupled with a tightening element, and by which the length of the tightening element can be wound for closing the shoe and can be extended for opening the shoe, the tightening element alternately guided between guide elements on side parts of the upper and on the instep cover.
Such a shoe is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,331. In this shoe, the central rotary closure is placed on the instep cover. The sport, leisure, or rehabilitation shoes disclosed in this patent have already proven to be reliable, in practice, to a great extent.